Running From Fate
by Pink Petals
Summary: Syaoran Li has an illegal job...organizing heists and robberies. On the possibly last heist he is involved in he is falsely accused of murder. He must escape to Japan but only one twenty year old woman can help him...Sakura Kinomoto.(SS mayb ET) !Chpt. 3!
1. Prolouge

I'm back with another story! Wow barely started the other one and now I have another out! Huh? Go figure... anyway, I hope you like this one more then you like the other one! Enjoy! ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I assume you know I don't own CCS? Oh well... I DO NOT own CCS or any of it's characters!!! ^.~  
  
~ Summary ~  
  
A chocolate brown haired young man the age of twenty-two looked over the ocean and into the sunset. Exactly thirty minutes from now he was to make the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't know it just yet, but this final mission would lead him on another... Syaoran is accused of murder under false pretence and is now on the run from the police. Who will help him serve justice? Just a young, innocent twenty year old woman... Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
~ End ~  
  
~ § ~  
  
~|* Running From Fate *|~  
  
~* Prologue *~  
  
A chocolate brown haired young man the age of twenty-two looked over the ocean and into the sunset in Italy. Exactly thirty minutes from now he was to make the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't know it just yet, but this final mission would lead him on another. He stuck his hands in his pockets as the gentle breeze blew his messy hair over his eyes.  
  
"Li, come on, it's show time" A young man said to his leader.  
  
Li sighed, "All right, Takashi, give me a minute."  
  
"You said that we had to go according to plan or it wouldn't work, now come on!" Takashi replied impatiently. To his great surprise, Li chuckled and turned around smiling,  
  
"You're trained too well, Takashi."  
  
Takashi smiled warmly, "Well, I had a great teacher, now c'mon!" Li nodded and they sprinted towards an old boathouse on the edge of a pier.  
  
"You know this could very well be the greatest heist of my career?" Li said, "and it better be as it's the last"  
  
"You're retiring?" panted the young man beside him  
  
"Well, I have enough gold to last me forever don't I?"  
  
"That's true. It's just... I'll miss ya if you go"  
  
"Really?" asked Li surprised as they reached the boathouse and both fell silent.  
  
"Li! Takashi! Over here!" a man hissed at them from behind a door. The duo followed the voice in the dark and stepped into a room, the floorboards creaking. It was a musty, dank sort of place, full of rusty furniture covered in dust. It looked like it hadn't been used in over a century, which made it the perfect headquarters. Li and Takashi stepped over to a table, on the table was a blueprint of a five-story building. On the top it read:  
  
| Klarkson and Company |  
  
It was a multimillion company that manufactured computer games. George Klarkson was the owner of the company and his son, John, was the manager.  
  
"If anything happens to the company it's John's fault right?" a man asked in a deep voice from the corner of the room. He was smoking a cigarette with his hands in his jean pockets. His name was Kyle Simmers and he was in charge of getaway.  
  
Li nodded in Kyle's direction he looked over the blueprint again, "You did plant the explosives right?" He asked another man who was across from him throwing a stick of dynamite up and catching it again.  
  
"Yup, three hundred sticks. Took me forever, but I suppose it'll be worth it?" replied Lance Kitman – explosives.  
  
"It most certainly will Lance, think of it, five hundred million in gold bricks split five ways" Takashi said. Yamazaki Takashi was Li's accomplice and would share in the dangerous work.  
  
"So that's a hundred million each! I'm gonna have fun tonight!" said Jake Withers – hacker.  
  
"We all are," Li said happily, "Now, getaway?"  
  
Kyle nodded in response, "freight train, headed north in twenty minutes, paid the driver a bit extra to help"  
  
"Good, computer screw ups?" Li asked Jake as he fiddled around with his laptop. Jake pressed three buttons and replied, "Done, everything will go off in three minutes"  
  
"Great, now listen, we can't afford anything going wrong, everything has to be perfect got it?" Every man in the room's head nodded and Li continued, "good. I have complete faith in you guys, lets go then" They all grabbed their bags and jogged out the door.  
  
Takashi rolled up the map, stuffed it into his coat pocket and sprinted along with the rest of the four men. By now it was dark out, the sun had set beyond the horizon and crystal stars had begun to glitter overhead. They ran to a small street labeled Petra Crescent and stopped waiting.  
  
Jake fiddled around with his computer again and all the lights across the street went out. Smiling triumphantly, Jake placed his laptop back in his bag and they all ran, swift as cats, to the large five-story building. Li and Takashi left the other three at the entrance and went around the side of the building. Taking grappling hooks and strong rope out of their bag, they shot the hooks upwards and they connected with the ledge two stories up.  
  
The two began to climb the building and a voice suddenly sounded in Li's ear,  
  
"Li! You better hurry, only fifteen more minutes!"  
  
"Okay" Li responded  
  
"You know," Yamazaki began, "If we get out of this alive, I'm never going to do this again!"  
  
Li stifled a laugh, "Then why did you sign on for it in the first place may I ask you?"  
  
"I dunno, thought it might be fun" They cut the ropes and placed them back in their bags when they entered an open window. Creeping along the floor, Takashi continued whispering, "I don't understand why you do this all the time!"  
  
Li whispered in reply, "And you never will, now shush!" They slouched along the walls and avoided many a security guard before they reached the room where the safe was.  
  
"Now" Li said barely above a whisper. As soon as he had said it a loud blast was heard and the safe was falling through many floors, one... two... until it reached the bottom. Li and Takashi jumped through the hole and landed on their hands and feet.  
  
Li got up and went around back, "How many minutes till they figure out it's missing?"  
  
"Oh, about five or six seconds." Kyle replied jumping into the boat with the safe and driving away into the night. About six police boats followed him out across the sea. Takashi and Li grabbed scuba gear and jumped in the water followed by Lance.  
  
Jake was in the boat with Kyle while the police gave high pursuit. "Left!" Jake instructed while Kyle turned.  
  
"They're gaining on us! Hurry up idiot!" Kyle thundered at Jake, who was typing feverishly into his laptop again.  
  
"I'm trying! Would you shut up a minute!" he yelled back over the rumble of the engine. About ten yards later, a helicopter turned up and quickly grabbed them out of the boat and flew away, leaving the boat to smash into a rock and the safe to sink below sea.  
  
Jake and Kyle watched from the helicopter as the police in the boats tried to recover the lost safe. They laughed; it was rather amusing, as that safe wasn't the one they needed.  
  
Behind them in the helicopter was the safe full of Spanish gold. Li and the others came out of the sea about fifty yards away and they picked them up.  
  
~* Next Day *~  
  
"To our great accomplishments!" Lance yelled banging a bottle of whisky with the others.  
  
"To Li, without him this really couldn't have happened, it was his idea!" Takashi added. Li smiled, they had the safe, and George Klarkson had nothing. He drank deeply from his mug.  
  
Wiping his mouth he spoke, "I couldn't have done it without all your help, it's our money!"  
  
"Hear hear!" Kyle said taking another drink.  
  
Everything had gone successfully, the five of them were on a freight train hundreds of miles away from the crime scene. Nobody had suspected them, they had left no clues, and it all looked perfect. The perfect final heist was what was going through Li's head as he drank.  
  
** Note: Its gets a bit gory here so you might wanna skip if you get woozy about those kinda things... it's not too gory though **  
  
Kyle jumped up suddenly claiming he had to use the bathroom and left the table in high spirits. Not two minutes later there was a rapping on their compartment door and a man with a sledgehammer knocked it down. The room was filled with smoke in an instant and Li's companions were fighting to get out and stay awake. The smoke was creeping into their systems and was lulling them to sleep.  
  
Li pulled out a shotgun and loaded it quietly and sneaked up on the invader. He was huge and Li only had about ten seconds before a gunshot was heard. It didn't come from his gun though, Kyle was behind the man and his head was bleeding. They both looked at each other until Li said suddenly,  
  
** Note: You can read now **  
  
"Kyle, run!" he obeyed and jumped off the train into the lake they were going over. Li fought off two more strugglers and jumped off the train himself. He landed into the ice cold water and cursed. Now he had nothing and was probably going to spend the rest of his life running from the police. What to do?  
  
He crawled up onto the frozen grass and crossed his arms hoping against hope that the rest of his team had got out alive. The only thing to do was to escape. Overhead, a bunch of men were running around calling to one another, Li climbed into a large hole and stayed there.  
  
Only two things were running through his mind right now... His friends, and the money. He had to get it back... but how? To do that he'd need help. He decided right there that he was going to escape to Japan. That place was so big and busy, they'd have no hope of finding him there. Unless... if he found someone that would take him in and pretend he was part of their family?  
  
'That could work... it would involve some heavy lies, but it's possible. Lying something I'm good at' he thought desperately and crawled out of the hole. Running around the lake's banks he worked out the finer points of his plan.  
  
~|* To Be Continued... *|~  
  
Sorry it kinda lacks finer details and stuff but you get the basic idea right? Okay very good. Review please! 


	2. Introducing Sakura

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with homework and such... didn't really leave much time for sleeping let alone writing. So now here I am updating in the wee hours of the morning! Okay... * yawn * here you go hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS!!!  
  
~|* Running From Fate *|~  
  
~* Chapter One: Introducing Sakura *~  
  
Her long auburn hair flowed gently around her face in the breeze as she sat on a swing, her laptop on her lap. The wind always made her feel good and safe; it was the only thing she felt could rejuvenate her and make her forget her worries. Her bright emerald eyes where fixed on the screen as she wrote her book. The main character's actions took place in her mind as she copied them onto the paper.  
  
Taking a break she closed the computer and placed on the floor looking out over the sea. Japan was beautiful in all seasons, even chilly winter days. Tucking her scarf tighter around her neck, she started to swing. She had barely gotten three full swings in before she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing?" The woman called Sakura dug her feet into the ground to stop her swinging and turned around to the voice. A woman her age was standing behind her with a smile and glowing amethyst eyes. Her long, curly raven hair sweeping through the winter breeze behind her.  
  
Sakura smiled at her best friend and picked up the bag that held her laptop, swinging onto her back replying,  
  
"Oh, just getting some inspiration Tomoyo as usual. What are you doing out here?"  
  
Tomoyo answered, "Looking for you, Jin dropped by earlier looking for you. I told him you were out, you are to call him back." Sakura's eyes lit up and she hugged Tomoyo, thanking her and bidding her goodbye before running off to their apartment. Tomoyo shook her head disapprovingly but smiling all the same. She really loved this man, but not once since he had been around, did she ever hear a confession from him.  
  
Tomoyo thought it would be pointless to follow her now and walked off tightening her muffler against the cold wind. She was walking down the road, wondering where she should go and someone grabbed her from behind. Tomoyo screamed and whipped around holding her fists out for protection.  
  
The man behind her laughed and put her fists down saying, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You should now me by now, we've been friends for how long?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes narrowed and she glared at him as he laughed his navy eyes glinting behind clear glasses. His matching dark hair copied Tomoyo's as it also blew in the wind.  
  
"Don't do that again Eriol!" Tomoyo replied smacking him on the arm. She would've smacked him on the head but she was too short. Eriol winced and rubbed his arm following her as she turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, come on Tomoyo! Let's go get a drink okay?" he offered turning into a restaurant.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Only if you're buying! You owe me!" Eriol raised his hands in mock surrender,  
  
"Alright!" They stepped in the building to get hot chocolate.  
  
~ * Sakura * ~  
  
"Moshi Moshi" a male voice answered as the other line picked up.  
  
"Hey Jin!" Sakura answered enthusiastically at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.  
  
"Hello Sakura,"  
  
"I'm calling you back," She explained, "Tomoyo said you wanted me to"  
  
"Oh, right. I was hoping to ask you in person but she said you were out, where'd you go anyway?"  
  
"To a place I like, that's not important though. What were you going to ask me?"  
  
"Right. Uhh... Are you busy tomorrow?"  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up and her smile widened, "No, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Great, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner?"  
  
"Sure, what time?"  
  
"How about, six thirty? At Keimaki's Sushi House?"  
  
"That's a bit expansive are you sure you want to go there?" Sakura asked attentively, she hated expansive places.  
  
"Yeah, six thirty alright? I'll pick you up."  
  
"Okay, sure, see you then, love you" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Bye!" there was then silence on the other line, soon replaced by a busy tone.  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and skipped off joyfully to her room. Jin was taking her to one of the most expansive places in Tomoeda.  
  
"Must remember to ask Tomoyo if she can help me get ready." She said to herself. Flopping on her bed she turned on the television, maybe some sitcoms would give her ideas for her novel.  
  
Sakura was stumped, she just couldn't think of another thing to write. Right now her characters were in the middle of a war for their kingdom. Normally she could've finished something like that in a couple hours, not right now though.  
  
About an hour later she heard a door close and footsteps coming down the hallway. Tomoyo peeked her head into the room and said,  
  
"How's the writing coming?" Sakura was holding her finger on delete for the ninetieth time and her brows were furrowed.  
  
"Horribly! I can't think of a single thing!" Tomoyo giggled at her roommate's expression.  
  
"I'm sure you'll come up with something soon. Don't worry, writer's block doesn't last forever!" she pulled her head out of the door to Sakura's room and proceeded to the kitchen area.  
  
Sakura sat there doodling on the paper she was using for brainstorms and thinking only of Jin and their date tomorrow evening, which reminded her...  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked walking over to her friend who was sitting on the couch with some popcorn watching a movie.  
  
"Hai?" Tomoyo replied not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
Sakura continued, "Can you help me tomorrow?" The dark-haired woman took the remote and pressed pause, looking up at Sakura.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I'm going out to dinner with Jin tomorrow night." Tomoyo's eyes became starry and she squealed,  
  
"OHHH!!! Kawaii! Where are you going Sakura?"  
  
Sakura answered sheepishly, "Keimaki's"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes turned from starry to wide in a split second, "Wow! Sakura, that place is really expansive. Are you sure you heard right?"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Positive, asked him myself if he was saying it right. Can you help me!"  
  
"Of course Sakura! Ohohoho!!! I have the perfect outfit! When I'm through with you Jin won't even recognize you! Kawaii!!!" Sakura sweatdropped as her best friend bounded to her room to go through her clothes. One thing was certain, when Tomoyo was your best friend, you never ran out of outfits.  
  
~*~ Next Day ~*~  
  
~ * Syaoran Li * ~  
  
"We are now landing in Tomoeda, please refrain from standing until the plane as come to a complete stop. Have a nice time and we hope you choose to fly with us again." The flight attendant announced over the airplane's PA. Li shook his head and mumbled.  
  
"First class, yeah right! Didn't even get my choice of preferred beverage! Fly with you again, Good luck!"  
  
Li walked down the boarding hallway with his carry-on over his shoulder. Stepping up to a phone booth in the airport, he picked up a phone book and opened it to the white pages.  
  
He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and jabbed his finger onto the page. He opened his eyes, looking at where his finger had landed. Li wrote down the name and address and stalked off to luggage pickup, frowning.  
  
~* Sakura *~  
  
"Pictures... pictures..." she mumbled, as she dug through an old box she'd had since she was a kid. Tomoyo lay on Sakura's bed as the honey haired woman rummaged through her closet.  
  
Tomoyo yawned, "Sakura? Is this really that important?" Sakura looked up at her twenty year old friend and said,  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo it is!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sakura pondered for a minute and then replied; "because I want to look at them" Tomoyo shook her head and jumped off her bed,  
  
"When you find them call me," she said as she placed her purple scarf on over her fluffy coat. Sakura leapt up from her spot on the floor,  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked confused.  
  
Tomoyo smiled that starry twinkle back in her lilac eyes. "To get your outfit of course!" with a small wave she left Sakura in the apartment.  
  
Sakura returned back to her searching and finally after ten minutes of aggressive looking she found the pictures. Smiling, she held them up and dusted them off with her sleeve. They were pictures of her elementary school days. The days she couldn't soon forget. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked somewhere in her brain and she ran to her computer.  
  
She began to type, on a fresh document.  
  
~* Tomoyo *~  
  
Tomoyo's clothes were all over her mother's basement. All the clothes she had made for Sakura when she was young, a teenager and an adult. Picking out a shimmery light pink dress she packed it in a bag and ran out the door saying a hurried goodbye to the maids.  
  
She smiled as she drove down the highway. Sakura was going to look so pretty tonight! Tomoyo was so preoccupied she didn't notice what time it was.  
  
~* Eriol *~  
  
Eriol was sitting on his couch watching 'Two and a Half Men' and was laughing so hysterically he didn't notice a ringing at his door until after the third time. Jumping up from the couch he dusted popcorn off his pants and opened the door.  
  
There stood a man with light brown hair that was stuck to his head from the snow. Eriol just stood there looking at him in awe.  
  
"Can I help you?" he finally asked politely. The stranger nodded and replied,  
  
"I need a place to stay for a while. Can you offer room?"  
  
Eriol just looked stunned. Here was this man who he hadn't met once, standing at his door requesting a room. There was only one thing to do  
  
'Send him away!' a voice yelled at him inside his mind. His answer was completely different.  
  
"As long as I get information first" Eriol said to him and moving out of the doorway so he could come in.  
  
The man shook his head and took off his wet coat and scarf.  
  
"First things first," Eriol began sitting at the kitchen table, "Who are you?" The amber eyed man sat down across from him and said,  
  
"Li... Lihara Syaoran," Syaoran replied covering up his mistake, "You are Hiiragizawa Eriol correct?" Eriol nodded once again stunned.  
  
"Well, I suppose you could stay. You have to pay half the rent though and pay for your own food" Syaoran nodded understandingly. Eriol smiled, "Okay then, welcome to my happy home Lihara-san" Syaoran took the hand Eriol offered and shook it smiling. His plan was working.  
  
~* Sakura *~  
  
"Oh! Tomoyo, good I thought you had gone! I need your help!" Sakura wailed as Tomoyo hurriedly took her shoes and parka off.  
  
"I know I know! I'm sorry Sakura-chan I was busy daydreaming!" Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the bedroom and tossed her the dress. "Put it on hurry!"  
  
Three minutes later Sakura emerged from the bedroom in the pink, knee length, spaghetti strapped dress and Tomoyo rushed her into the bathroom. A bit of blush, some eye shadow and some crystal pink lip gloss later Sakura emerged from the bathroom and was running back to her room.  
  
Tomoyo put her long tresses in a loose bun with some sparkly pink butterfly clips and pink chopsticks. Then she stood back to admire her handy work. She squealed and said,  
  
"Oh! Sakura you look beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura replied hugging her best friend, as the doorbell rang seconds later. Tomoyo urged her to the door and ran back to the living room, screaming at her,  
  
"Have fun!" Sakura winked and nodded before departing with Jin.  
  
~|* To Be Continued... *|~  
  
What'd ya think? Review please! Sorry it took so long!!! Ja ne!  
  
~ Pink Petals 


	3. Accidental Meetings

I am SO sorry that I haven't written in a long time! You guys probably wanna shoot me right? Well, I hope this new chapter will make up for it! Enjoy!  
  
**Running From Fate   
  
Chapter Two: Accidental Meetings**   
  
Sakura sat in the blue convertible staring out the window at the darkening sky. Jin was taking her to her favorite restaurant! She glanced over to the man on her left and smiled at him. He was wearing a navy suit with a pale blue tie. He looked at Sakura once and then back at the road.  
  
Silence filled the car as they pulled into the parking lot. Stepping out of the car, Jin came around and opened the door for Sakura, who stepped out onto the pavement. Jin took her hand and led her into the Sushi House.  
  
As soon as they walked inside Sakura let out a breath of surprise. It was more beautiful then she had remembered it being. Small, decorative lanterns bordered the walls and the booths were covered in plant vines. A pond with crystal water flowed from a waterfall on one side of the restaurant and its stream ran through to the other side.  
  
The stream was filled with purple and yellow water lilies and many coin people had tossed in for good luck. To get to their booth, Sakura and Jin had to pass over a small bridge over top of the stream.  
  
"Arigatou" Jin said to the host who had seated them, she bowed and left back across the bridge. Sakura was still taking in the sights as they were seated and Jin chuckled at her, "You like it?"  
  
Sakura returned her gaze to her boyfriend and replied, "Oh! I remembered it being beautiful but not this beautiful! It's breathtaking!" Sakura flashed her cute smile again and opened her menu. Jin returned the smile and also opened his menu.  
  
Later

"Would you like any desert?" The waitress asked as she cleared the plates from their table. Sakura turned to Jin, giving a look that read, 'can we?' Jin nodded and answered the woman,  
  
"Sure how about, uh... what do you want Sakura?" Sakura reopened her menu and replied sweetly, "How about orange sherbet?" The male across her nodded approvingly and the waitress left.  
  
Sakura smiled, "I'm having a great time! Thanks for taking me here."  
  
"Anywhere for you Sakura." Jin replied coolly.  
  
Sakura watched a family of four beside them, the two little boys asked their mother if they could have some coins to toss in the pond and the father was sipping his sake.  
  
Trying to call Sakura's attention back to him, Jin asked, "What would you say to a walk in the park after dinner?" Sakura nodded at him blushing a pale pink as their desert came.  
  
Park   
  
Hand in hand they walked through the cobblestone pathways in the park. Sakura noticed blindly that Jin's hand was becoming sweaty but didn't care all that much. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked on, deeper into the park and off the path.  
  
Stopping under a large oak tree, Jin took her other hand too and began to speak, "Sakura, we've known each other for six years now right?"  
  
Sakura nodded wondering what was up, "well, during the last ten months we've been dating I realized something that I thought I'd never see in one of my best friends. Sakura, you're beautiful, funny and a blast to be with. I'd be a real jerk if I let you get away."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and her stomach swallowed her heart as the man in front of her dug around in his pockets and got down on one knee. "Sakura, what I've finally realized is that I love you and I want to wake up beside you very morning," He then opened the little case and there was a diamond ring glittering the moonlight. Sakura's mouth dropped wide as she stared at it.  
  
"Sakura," Jin continued, "Will you marry me?" Sakura jumped onto Jin's neck and hugged him saying, "Of course I will! Oh thank you!!" Jin smiled placed her down and put the ring on her finger. Then he swooped her up again and kissed her until darkness swallowed them.

* * *

When Sakura walked in the door she was so preoccupied with her emotions she didn't see the corner... WHAM! "OUUUCH!!! SHIIIT!!!!" Sakura cursed which woke up Tomoyo. She came running out from the living room where she had been napping to find her injured friend.  
  
Laughing, Tomoyo helped her up and they hobbled over to the kitchen to get some ice. "It's not funny Tomoyo-chan! It hurts!!!" Tomoyo tried to keep a straight face as she helped Sakura with the ice-pack and then they both burst out giggling.  
  
It was at that moment Tomoyo squealed. "Nani?! Tomoyo?" She was holding Sakura's hand and leapt up.  
  
"Sakura!!! You didn't tell me he proposed to you!!!?? What were you thinking!!?" Sakura shrugged,  
  
"Gee I dunno... maybe... about my TOE!!" Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you off this time... anyway, you're getting married!!!?? OH!! KAWAII!!!!!!! You have to let me make your dress!!! Please Sakura- chan!!!!??"  
  
"Okay okay! Just stop whining!" Sakura replied jumping back from her friend who had HUGE stars in her eyes. "I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning Tomoyo." Tomoyo nodded unconsciously because she was busy rambling on about Sakura's wedding plans.

* * *

Sakura was so excited she didn't get to sleep until nearly 2:00 in the morning. By which time she was exhausted and slept until 12:23 in the afternoon. Groaning, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom limping because of the pain in her right toe.  
  
Tomoyo was cooking breakfast when Sakura came out of the bathroom all clothed and clean. "How many eggs Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked her when she saw her.  
  
"Four please... I'm hungry!" she added angrily when Tomoyo looked at her with her eyebrows raised. Shaking her head, Tomoyo returned to her cooking. Sakura sat down and turned on the kitchen TV to another episode of 'The Young and the Restless.'  
  
"What's happening?" Tomoyo asked Sakura when she sat down beside her to watch as well.  
  
Sakura turned to her, "I think Ashley's just about to tell Victor that her daughter's his child, but I'm not sure." Tomoyo nodded and began to eat. Sakura flicked off the TV and began to eat too. "Anything planned for today Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Just physics later you?" Tomoyo replied pointing at her college schedule.  
  
"I thought we could visit Eriol after brea- uh... lunch." Tomoyo nodded and continued to eat her toast.  
  
"Then... we could find a good florist for your wedding!" Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo named florists she had heard were reliable.  
  
Eriol's   
  
"Join me in foosball?" Syaoran asked as he noticed the table in the laundry room. Eriol nodded and came over,  
  
"Although you might want to know that I've beaten everyone that I've played against." He bragged.  
  
Syaoran smirked, "Then you obviously haven't played me." Eriol smirked right back, "Bring it on then!" And so the battle commenced.  
  
An Hour Later   
  
"IT'S OPEN!!!" Eriol and Syaoran yelled at the front door when the bell rang. By this time they were both extremely sweaty and tired but no one was winning. Sakura and Tomoyo bounded down the steps and looked upon the sight with open mouths.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo said going around to the side of the table to look at them. Sakura walked to the other end and shrieked at the sight of Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol stopped playing at the exact same time at the sound of Sakura's scream. Syaoran wiped his brown hair out of his amber eyes and surveyed Sakura. He yelled too.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol just stared at each other and back at the two yelling.  
  
"YOU!!!" They both said in unison. Sakura jumped onto Syaoran and tried to strangle him. Tomoyo screamed and took Sakura off of Syaoran and Eriol grabbed Li.  
  
"Would you two mind telling us what's going on before you rip each other apart!?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yes, then you can have a go at each other!" Eriol added letting go of Syaoran as Tomoyo let go of Sakura. Both, male and female, glared daggers at one another wanting to kill.

* * *

After settling down and each person had something to drink, Sakura began the story...  
  
_"When I was three years old I was walking with my mother and father down a path in Chikana Park in China. We were there for three more days and mother wanted to show me the most beautiful cherry blossom tree in Hong Kong.  
  
Looking at all the pretty flowers as we walked in the park, I stumbled into a young boy, I guess you can guess who this was..."_ At this point Sakura turned and glared at Syaoran.  
  
_"Anyway,"_ Syaoran continued, _"I'm very unhappy to report that we became friends. So when Sakura left I wrote her letters and she wrote back. After a while we BOTH stopped writing to one another. This was about when we were twelve."_  
  
_"So..."_ Sakura started acidly, _"I wrote him a letter asking if we could meet in Tokyo as I knew from his most recent letter, three years previous to us stopping writing, he would be in town..."_  
  
_"I wrote back saying where and when..."  
_  
_"I said under the cherry blossom tree in the town square at two..."  
_  
"And she/he stood me up!" Sakura and Syaoran ended together.  
  
"So we lost contact and here we are in the present day, place and time." Syaoran finished. Tomoyo and Eriol looked flabbergasted at this news and then started laughing. Syaoran and Sakura stared at them,  
  
"What's so funny?" Sakura asked coolly. Syaoran glared.  
  
Eriol stuttered, "You two! That's whats so funny!" Tomoyo was still giggling, "Yes, after all these years you two weren't in contact because you both got stood up when you were twelve!"  
  
"I'm sorry but that's just pathetic!" Eriol said continuing to laugh. Sakura looked at her two best friends who were practically rolling on the ground laughing and then at Syaoran who was still glaring at them.  
  
Sakura's   
  
Sakura sat on the couch watching TV glaring at the screen. Why did Tomoyo and Eriol have to laugh? It wasn't that funny! They weren't that stupid! Or were they? Over one meeting messed up they forgot about each other for what over almost ten years? Sakura bit down hard on her popcorn.  
  
'But he stood me up!' the voice in the back of her head nagged. She glared at the screen again. Then clicked it off and brought the bowl to the sink to wash. She really didn't want to go flower shopping later, but she had promised Tomoyo she would after her physics class. She dried the bowl with a towel and put it in the cupboard.  
  
"Oh dammit Sakura! Why do you make promises you hate to keep!?" she yelled angrily at herself. Grabbing the keys to her crossfire and slamming the door behind her she dragged herself out the door.  
  
**To Be Continued...**   
  
Review please! Ja ne!  
  
Pink Petals 


End file.
